Mind Games
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Seigaku Regulars are caught in the rain inside the clubroom. Luckily, Inui has his Laptop. What would happen? The site mentioned there is not mine too.


"**Mind Games"**

_{Well, sorry about the 3 more fics that I'm still working on (Check my profile) So, here's a little fic to make it up to you guys!!}_

**_Pairings: Let's just say, you read and write them down later when you comment._**

**Warnings: No SPOILERS!! But, my horrible grammar and errors could be visible though.**

**Disclaimer: Ahh, the magical 'D' word. The end of the world will come but, PoT is still not gonna be mine *sobs***

* * *

Okay, now this Monday morning is completely ruined. Moreover, to go to school instead of sleeping in bed was worst. Why? Because if the announcement would have been sooner, then, Echizen Ryoma, would have not been soaking wet, not stuck in the clubroom along with his senpai-tachi, and definitely sleeping right about now. But no! That stupid weatherman should be fired for this! What's worst is...

"Uhh, Tezuka, are you sure the line is dead?", Oishi asked the stoic buchou again. Apparantly, the Seigaku regulars were stuck in the clubroom for it was raining heavily and flooding already for cars not to be able to get through the road. All in all, they were stuck due to the late information that was sent to them.

"Hnn ... looks like were gonna be here for a while.", Tezuka replied finally giving up.

"Mou, great, no tennis and now, we can't even go home~nya? This is worst than seeing Tezuka wear a dress in kindergarten!", Eiji had to spill it out. Fuji was grinning at the memories he recalled while Tezuka's brows twitch. Kikumaru was lucky that it was raining or else he would run about 200 laps by now.

"Then supposedly, what are we gonna do now?", Taka asked the rest.

"Ohh! I know we could -- ...", Echizen glared at his Momo-senpai, Eiji put his hand to Momo's mouth while Kaidoh was glaring (like Echizen)

"No Momo.", was all that Tezuka said.

*nods* "Sou, remember what you got us into 'LAST TIME' ?", even someonelike Fuji had to agree with Tezuka. Momo must have done something so horrible that they will never let him plan things out 'EVER' again.

"We could play spin the bottle?", Oishi sweat dropped at his own suggestion.

"Hmm, let's play something 'EDUCATIONAL'", Inui said as he pulls out his laptop from his locker.

"I've contacted already all our parents. But, the problem is, its raining too hard for them to even travel.", Inui explained as he turns on his laptop.

"Does anyone had an idea of what 'MIND GAMES' are?", Inui asked and noone nodded.

"I see ... ... Ii data", Inui muttered his own catchphrase.

**~#1.) Internet Sudoku**

"Tezuka, its 4. put there 4.", Fuji suggested as he points out the place in the box. They were playing internet sudoku, which was harder than normal sudoku.

"But, Fuji, if you put 4 there then how about that 6 there? It wouldn't add up as 11.", Oishi suggested.

"... ... ... then put --.", Tezuka tried suggesting but was cut and miserably ignored.

"I say we put there 3", Oishi suggested.

"No, 4.",

"3",

"4!",

"3!",

"Uhh, great, now they are fighting like Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai!", Echizenlooked at them with a bored look.

"But, Fuji --",

"Enough!! Inui, let's play something else!", Tezuka finally snapped.

**~#2.) Internet Chess**

"Ehh? How is that possible!? How could that guy checkmate me within 5 moves?", Taka whined. He isn't boasting or anything but, he knows how to play chess and is pretty good at it too. So, he experienced a painful lost.

"Oh, let me try!!", after a few seconds ...

"Ehh? Checkmate!? How did he do that?", Momo couldn't believe it but he was checkmated within 2 moves.

"Pshhhh, baka! Let me try it.", after a few moments ...

"Che-check-ma-mate?", Kaidoh was still in a state of shock.

"Heh, look who is the baka now!", Momo smirked.

Everyonetried it but everyone was checkmated. Tezuka had a good match though.

"Eiji, why wont you try it?", Oishi asked the red-head.

"Eh?? But Oishi~nya! I never played chess before!", Eiji pouted and soon was forced to play it too.

~WHILE PLAYING FUJI WAS TUTORING EIJI THE NAMES OF THE PIECES & HOW THEY MOVE~

"Eiji, you call that the 'knight' not horsey, and the rook can only move forwards and backwards okay?", Fuji explained the 100,000,001th time.

"Ohhh, but, can we call that one horsey!? Please Fujiko!?", Eijilooked at him with sparkling eyes while Oishi sweat drops.

"The probability of him winning is (- 0.100%)", Inui muttered. _{There is a negative there okay?}_

~A few moments and ...

Oishi was gaping, Momo and Taka's jaws dropped, Inui was scribbling madly, Tezuka's brow twitched, Kaidoh slapped his head while Ryoma and Fuji sweat dropped.

"Nei!? What does 'You have checkmated the enemy' means?", Eijiasked while everyone else groaned in their minds.

"It means you won the game.", Oishi responded while Eiji bounced off in delight.

"Che, everyone is still 'mada, mada, da ne!'" Ryoma mumbled his famous catchphrase.

**~#3.) Internet Jigsaw Puzzle**

"No, that piece goes there baka mamushi!", Momo pointed at the screen

"Pshhh, your calling me a baka?! That piece should be there!", Kaidoh pointed at the opposite direction were Momo was pointing.

"Senpai-tachi, I think its there, in the middle.", Ryoma pointed and all agreed that it was there alright.

~After a few more hours

"Its done!", Momo practically called on his other senpais. All of them just widen their eyes at something on the screen.

"What's wrong--", Momo was cut of by the picture he saw at the screen.

"Pshhh, you mean, this puzzle was a picture of ...", Kaidoh didn't continue.

"This is gonna give me mental scars.", Ryoma looked at the picture while Inuiwas scurrying with the typing to get rid of the picture.

"Ehh!! You guys were fixing a picture of a naked woman!? Ewww!!", Eiji couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"Eiji!!", Oishi was still blushing.

"Inui, if this happens again, you will run 1000 laps tomorrow.", Tezukasaid as everyone nods in agreement.

**~#4.) Internet Hangman**

"A-R-I-S- ... Okay I don't know!", Taka scratched his head.

"Maybe it's A-R-T-I-S-T-I-C. It is an adjective right?", Inui eplained.

"Your right!! Oh level 2.", Oishi says.

"Oh!! What's the word Oishi~nya?", Eiji aked with enthusiasm.

"Saa, click on the next level button.", Fuji says as Oishi clicks.

"Eh? Its 34 letters and its a typ of phobia.", Oishi responded

"And this is just level 2 because?", Ryoma asked.

Each regular typed in a letter. Some were correct, others were not. Soon, there is only one move left for you to guess before its complete (the hangman I mean).

"Anyone wanna take bets?", Inui aske the regulars but noone can figure it out.

"Ohh!! Let me try it senpai!! I just remembered something!!", Momo quickly typed in the letters.

"Che, its impossible for Momo-senpai to figure it out.", then the screen was blinking 'CORRECT'.

"What did you type in Momo?", Fuji asked.

"It's the fear of long words. Specifcally, Hippotomostrousquilaphadaliophobia."(I don't actually know the spelling but our teacher said something simillarsaying fear of long words and it is long), Everyone looked at Momo with an unreadable expression.

"And were did you learn that?", Ryoma asked

"H-I-P-O-T ... Kuso, I don't know the spelling.", Kaidoh cursed under hs breathand everyone just sweat dropped.

**~#5.) Opticall Illusions**

"Oh, look here everyone I found an interesting site.", everyone huddles closer.

"Hmm, it has a nice name too.", Fuji said as he lok at the address bar.

" ? Ha? Where have I heard that site name before?", Momo thought.

"Come on!! Let's play already!!", Eiji ranted.

"Oh, Inui, let's play that Opticall Illusions thing.", Oishi asked as Inui hits the button and then they started playing.

"Che, seems easy enough, all we have to do is follow the directions given each time we move on.", Echizen read.

"Pshhh, let's start.", Kaidoh finall decided.

"... How many dots can we find?", Tezuka asked the rest.

All of them counted to 12

"Okay now in this one, how many horses can we find in this picture?", Fuji asked the rest as they count.

"19", Tezuka replied.

"Yay!! ~Nya, this next one said how many faces can you find in this picture?", Everyone leans in to get a closer look and then (Inui has speakers which was on the max level)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", every regular scram on the floor for something came in the screen and there was screaming.

"What in the name of?", Oishi asked as everyone gets up, including Inui.

"Ohh, now I remember that site!! It's were I got tricked by my younger brother to play the Scary Maze and ended up like this", Momo explained

"Look!!The rain stopped! We can go home now!", Then the door busted open and everyone (excluding Tezuka) screamed.

"What's wrong with you?", Ryuzaki-sensei asked her players.

They all ran outside while screaming ghost except for Tezuka

"Sorry about that Ryuzaki-sensei.", Tezuka bows his head.

"Ryuzai-sensei, do you know 'Opticall Illusions'?", Fuji asked as Tezuka excused himself.

"No. Why?",

"It's a good game to play to help develope your focusing better. Let's play it now.", Fuji said as he grabs Inui's laptop

Poor coach almost had a heart attack and none of the regulars spoke about this incident ever!

~OWARI~

_{Well, it's done!! Oh, do you think I should make a sequel? This time it's Hyoutei or Rikkaidai. Tell me i you like it !!!}_

To those who don't know:

~Hippotomostrousquilaphadaliophobia = Fear of Long Words (It excists I just don'tknow the right spelling)

~It was negative (-) 0.0100% which means bellow or VERY impossible

~ those excist!! But, it didn't get me through the Scary Maze but rather Opticall Illusions.


End file.
